Seina
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Appearance Seina is attractive. Very attractive. She carries with her the stunning good looks only one who is half-god can display. Her form is lithe and tall, with long limbs and a strong tail. Her body curves elegantly, yet teems with energy, hinting to her personality and power. Her scales are a gleaming, pearlescent white, which shimmers in sunlight like a sheet of tiny coins on her frame. She does not have the stripe of an average SwiftWing, so her pelt is completely undisturbed. Her mane and tail tuft are an unusual color of borealis green, unique in it's prismatic quality. Her fur reflects and shifts light, making it shimmer with multiple colors. Both her mane and tail are dyed with a shade of cobalt blue on the tips. On all of her legs, there is a pattern of twisting blue vines, twirling up from the soles of her paws and curving up to about her first joint. They are deceptively simple, appearing just pretty when still; however, when she moves, they trick the eyes, making it seem like the curves are actively twisting up her limbs. Her expression is one of almost overpowering confidence and swagger, she certainly makes more of an impression than her sweet and soft-spoken brother. Seina is loud and boisterous, with a big mouth and a booming laugh, she loves to play and roughouse with her friends. Piercings glint in her ears, quite a multitude of them too. Every so often, you can see a pale imprint on her coloured scales, an old scar from times bygone. Seina usually wears the usual black-and-silver Camp Gin Chi shirt, but in a tank top form. Despite being one of the oldest campers, and having a load of beads, she doesn't wear the camp necklace. Instead, a small silver chain is around her wrist, bearing charms- one from her brother and one from each of her friends. So far, it has a feather charm (from Kismet) a little black crescent moon (from Seiza), a little crystal snowflake (from Kita), and one mysterious charm, incredibly intricate, of a butterfly. She doesn't know who gave her the butterfly-it just appeared on her bracelet when she got it- but no matter, she treasures it dearly. When a plan involving Raiu went awry, Seina ended up getting her retinas scorched off by a bolt of lightning, rendering her permanently blind. She wears a patterned bandanna to hide her blank eyes. After the events of Scars on my Wings, she wears a black strip of cloth with silver stars. Personality Seina is not one to be overlooked easily. With her stunning looks paired with an overbearing attitude, she's often one of the first and most-remembered of the campers. Seina is very friendly, and many times, a new camper has been greeted with a big smile and a pawshake from her. It helps that her brother is a counselor and the two are often together, but she certainly has a way of making even the most introverted of dragons to come out of their shells. She's simply easy to be around- she radiates an aura of acceptance and trust. No one causes trouble quite like Seina. She's as tough as nails and as slippery as an eel, and although she may not be one of the legendary camp prankers, she holds quite a bit of sway amongst them and has certainly participated in a few of their acts of sabotage. Unfortunately, her brother's rank as counselor and camp goody-two-shoes has made the prankers a bit distrustful of her. She has no interest in being a counselor like her twin, but she is a senior member of camp, and somehow always finds herself with the dragonets who need help. She's not afraid to give it, either- she knows what it's like to be lost and alone. The young campers all look up to her, a big shiny dragoness with an even bigger smile. Seina has the tendency to take things at face value. She wasn't very social during the first few years of her life, and the lack of that important contact means that she's rather slow on the uptake for social cues. If a dragon is mean to her, even in a teasing manner, she tends to take it very seriously- this is probably one of the factors leading to her alienation from the camp. This is not to say that there aren't hidden sides to Seina too. She's a street rat by blood, and her veins still pulse with the energy of the city and the power of the streets. She is restless, always moving, and many campers have reported a shining white shape on the hillsides late at night, patrolling the camp's borders. Seina has strong protective urges, she protected her twin for years and seems determined to keep protecting her new family now. Abilities As she is a demigod, Seina of course possesses some unusual talents. She lacks a SwiftWing's stripe and their telekinesis, in fact, the only ability from that side she still holds is the massive wings used for super-powered flight. To say that Seina is powerless would be a gross understatement. She is, in fact, the most powerful daughter of Seishi ever known, excepting her godly half-siblings. Although Kismet has some tricks of his own, he doesn't really hold a candle to the power of his sister. For one, she has quite a considerable reiatsu. Seishi is not the most powerful goddess, but years of using that power to protect or attack has made her one of the most skilled managers of reiatsu in camp. She can apply the pressure directly, use it to slow and weaken an opponent, or even make the feeling practically disappear when around friends and family. As she is blind, Seina cannot see anything but blurry shapes and figures. However, she is very balanced on her feet, and usually avoids bumping into things. Just like her brother, Seina has the ability to manipulate fortune, however with her higher power level comes a higher manipulation level. When focusing, Seina can make someone accidentally break a limb, perhaps by falling over a tree branch or a rock. The same goes for her good fortune- she's never really tried it out that way, but she's fairly certain she could influence a lottery ticket (not to win a jackpot, but a couple hundred, maybe.) However, there's a rumour that the standard is not just what Seina has. She's let slip about some 'special tricks' up her sleeve, but she's told no one about them, if they even exist. Maybe it's in the way she seems to sense the discomfort of others in camp, no matter where she is, or the way she seems to willingly bring balance where she walks. No one really knows, except for Seina herself. And she's not talking. History Seina was hatched alone and unwanted. Her egg, along with her twin brother, was left by someone at the foot of the statue of the goddess Seishi in the Great Butterfly Shrine of Deux City. The two hybrids were weak, but it seemed like something- or someone- was watching over them. They managed for the first year of life to survive on the offerings left by the Deuxans and scraps that invetiably appeared after a group of tourists made their way through the temple. Eventually, though, the two dragonets started to explore. They could not fly, or even speak, instead they glided from tarp to tarp, chirping words at each other in garbled phrases, mimicking the dragons they heard every day. The pair soon fell into set roles. Kismet was the scavenger, digging through trash and dirt to find them a meal, while Seina stood on guard, her little body ready to defend them. And defend them she did- a few angry shopkeepers or too-nosy tourists had their snouts and legs scratched by the demigod's tiny fangs. Every night at sundown, the twins would rush back to curl up at the feet of Seishi's statue and sleep in the protective curve of her stone body. One night, however, Seina awoke to hear a soft sound in the shrine. She poked her head up and walked out, making sure to not disturb her sleeping brother, and edged around the altar table. A SkyWing, fully-grown and carrying a sack, was sneaking around their home. Seina immediately felt full of rage. She positively bristled with anger, but she kept her ground, hoping that he would go away and leave them in peace. Then she saw the collars he carried, and the insignia on his jacket, and she snapped. Charging at the SkyWing, she tackled him, startling him enough to push him over. They wrestled for a few minutes, scuffling on the floor as the SkyWing attempted to hook that hated collar over her neck, then she reared up ad collided her forehead with his. Immediately, Seina saw everything. She saw the dragon's fears, his hopes, his motives. She saw the words Unusual and Rare Dragonet Protection Squadron, and the faces of others- others she instinctually knew were like her. And with a flick of a thought, she killed him with it. She didn't even know how she did it. One moment, she was staring right into his head, the next he was lying at her feet, collars forgotten and eyes empty. Claws clicked on the stone behind her, and she turned to see her brother, his eyes just as fearful as hers were. The twins fled that night, down the streets of Deux City, skittering all the way across the Gailfeather to the far-off Feuille Tier. The two collapsed in a gutter, and began their life there. However, it turned out that the twins were luckier than they had expected. Konton had been receiving reports of an influx of Seishi's energy there, and she encountered the two while investigating. Cruel as she was, she knew that she couldn't leave two half-kami running around on the streets of one of the most populous cities in Pyrrhia, and begrudgingly brought them back to Gin Chi. The hybrids were given names by Gin, a counselor there, and were taught how to read, write, speak and fly. They've been there for sixteen years now, living a life of safety in the camp's borders. Seina's never told anyone what happened that night, even her brother. And she intends the secrecy of it to stay that way. It seems like the demikami of Gin Chi are spurning Seina at every turn, even when she's just trying to be nice. More and more often, Seina is spending time alone in the woods. Sometimes, she even disappears for days on end. She knows that it's not good for her, but as she sees no reason to be there if no one will be nice to her, Seina keeps going. One day, a plan to help Raiu escape from her chasing counselors went horribly awry when Seina was hit with a misfired bolt of lightning. The electricity charred her retinas and paralyzed her lower legs, leaving Seina bedridden for almost a week. However, when the incident with Ratotining, Seishi, Tsuki and Seiza came into light, Raiu and Seina ended up teaming together to find the lost goddess Seishi and restore the order of things. Raiu fixed her legs with a shock, but her retinas appear damaged beyond repair. Relationships Kismet: Seina loves her brother very much. They're the ultimate team, and they've been together since birth, she trusts him with (almost) everything. Sometimes, she thinks that he's a bit too innocent for his own good, but anyone who messes with her brother gets a talking to from Seina- and not a fun one. Raiu: Seina knows that Raiu doesn't like her that much. She just doesn't know why. She's honestly just trying to be friendly with the hybrid demikami, but Raiu seems intent on pushing her away at every turn. And of course, if Raiu doesn't like you, then quite a few other dragons won't either. Recent events have made her respect the demikami more, but they still don't get along incredibly well. Rune: Seina seems to like this little demikami. They bonded together in the infirmary and she seems to view him with maternal instincts. If he is ever threatened, Seina is sure to jump to his defence. Seiza: When she first met the strange demigod, Seina thought she was a bit harsh, and a bit heartless. But the two ended up becoming, somehow, closer to the other than they intended, and Seina's learning things about her that she never would have dreamed of. Every day she spends with her friend, she feels this soft, fluttering thing grow in her heart, and it's pretty large now. But it's just a crush, right? It'll go away soon... Right? (wip as time goes on) Trivia * Seina is actually the younger of the twins. * She's denied becoming a counselor at least four times- she doesn't want that responsibility. * Seina seems to have that strange bond twins sometimes have, and her and her brother can sense each other's pain. * Her chosen weapon is the butterfly knife. * She traveled all the way to Nightcry to get her tattoos. * She's often one of the first to report any kind of oddities approaching camp, due to her spending way too much time patrolling its borders. * Seina ended up building her own little shack in the woods, as she spends so much time out there. It's kitted out with her knives, food, water and, strangely enough, a lot of charcoal drawings. Quite a few of them are of Seiza- the only other dragon who knows about the place. Featured In Good Luck Charm - protagonist Lucky Strike - protagonist Beta Blocker - cameo Gallery Seina swiftwing base.png|base by Resa, colouring by Rainbow sketchy Seina.png|by rainbow sketchy seina 2.jpeg|by rainbow Seina fr.png|seina on flight rising Category:Females Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Hybrids Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons